


Cracked the Case Pt. 1-  The Secret Doors

by TheRealDealio



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealDealio/pseuds/TheRealDealio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Moore, and his A.I. Alli, have finally discovered Channel Awesome's secret.  He will go to the ends of studios in Chicago to find out what is behind all of the doors, but will he make it out alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked the Case Pt. 1-  The Secret Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This might not make sense, but it's my first fanfic, so just bear with me while I get through to the fun stuff.
> 
> P.S. THIS IS NOT A SEXUAL FANFIC. It's just some funny stuff with the Channel Awesome Crew.

"Greg, I've finally figured out what it all means!"

"What does it all mean, Jackson?"

Jackson was staring at a wall of photographs, post-it notes, and drawings connected by red string. He connected a picture of the Nostalgia Critic and a map of the Chicago area, and then to a sketch of a machine.

"The entire Channel Awesome crew has been hiding something, something big, and I've discovered what it is!"

"Jackson, you haven't told me what it is yet."

"The doors! It's all about the doors! *sigh*, Look, remember when we went to the Nostalgia Chick's apartment and she found us snooping?" said Jackson.

"When you dragged me to New York, yeah." said Greg.

"Well, she ran and stood in front of the door we were about to open, right?"

"What does that have to do with anyth-"

"Every reviewer has done something like that, protecting a door!"

"That's just a coincidence..."

"There is no such thing as coincidences! I think they were hiding portals! Not to other dimensions, but to a place in between dimensions. an IBO!"

"What is an IBO?"

"Interdimensional Base of Operations. Every reviewer has one and can go there when necessary. My theory is that there are much larger conspiracies around the channel. IO think that they use the IBO to hide the fact that they are their 'fake personalities'. The Chick is pretending to be Lindsay pretending to be the Chick. Todd in the Shadows pretends to be Mr. nathanson pretending to be Todd in the Shadows. All the 'alternate personalities' of these people are real people!' I want to go to the Critic's studio in Chicago and distract him for a little bit so I can get to their portal. I can open it from there and get into the IBO!"

"I can't. I have stuff to do."

"You never want to help with this kinda stuff. I'm leaving soon with the Carbon Flyer tomorrow morning. You can come if you want."

"See you around, Jackson."

Jackson walked out of his room and into the garage of his house. The sky had it's usual Ottawa-overcast and the Carbon Flyer was at peak physical condition. it had taken him 8 months to build it. The Flyer, a sleek, aerodynamic, hover plane had been packed with supplies and equipment for the mission. It could fit 4 people in it and was silver with black windows. He inspected the craft and then went back up to his mother's room.

"Mom, I'm going to Chicago for a few weeks. I'll be back next month."

"Mm? Whatever, Jackie"

Jackson went up to his room and packed the last of his belongings. He opened his laptop and looked at www.ThatGuywithTheGlasses.com.

"I'll be there soon, you guys. I'll be there soon."

He went on Youtube and watched videos for the rest day, pondering what the studio would have in store. The next morning, he showered, ate his PB-and-Honey sandwich and sat in front of his garage, backpack on with one strap and laptop in the other hand. He opened it and opened the 'Alli' program. A CG girl appeared on screen.

"Hi, Jackson. How are you today?"

"I'm good, Alli. Are you ready to enter my phone?"

"I've made all my programming portable."

Jackson plugged his phone into the laptop and she appeared on the small screen. The program icon disappeared on his laptop screen.

"All good in there?" said Jackson, staring at his camera.

"Everything transferred with ease. When are we leaving?"

"Now. I guess Greg isn't coming."

Jackson got in the Flyer and plugged his phone into the phone slot.

"Set a course for the Nostalgia Critic's studio."

"Yes, Jackson."

The trip took 40 minutes. He landed the Flyer on top of the studio.

"Jackson, the Critic is at his computer in the office. Malcom and Tamara are talking with Jim and Rob in the back room."

"Thanks, Alli. Did you put the cloaker on?" said Jackson.

"The ship is invisible to all viewers." said Alli.

He pulled the distraction out of a box and set it up at the parking entrance, almost dropping the device when he went down the ladder. He ran back to an indentation in the wall near the door to the Critic's studio.

"Set it off, Alli." Jackson whispered.

A high-pitched screeching noise echoed throughout the area. All the people in the building left, including the Critic and co. Jackson ran into the door and through the front area, into the back room.

"They've found the device, and have turned it off. You have 45 seconds." said Alli.

Jackson ran to the back of the room and trough a black door. He had found the portal room! He plugged Alli into the system.

"I've got the passcode figured out! Turning on the portal now!"

The door part of the mechanism opened and it glowed blue. The portal swirled and he saw glimpses of a dark room. Jackson's heart was racing as he unplugged Alli and entered the portal, feeling his body and belongings turn into energy. The portal turned off just as the NC got in the room.

"Malcom!" he yelled. "Set up a conference call in the office. Tell them that someone got in my gate."

"What?" Rob said, completely astonished that this could happen.

"You heard me. Make sure Diamanda Hagan and her security crew scan the IBO, branching out from the gate-room."

Tamara looked in the room. "Who could have done it?"

The NC looked at her and said with gritted teeth, "Jackson."

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued in Part 2-The IBO


End file.
